


Look me in the eyes

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Series: The story of us [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Sorta it's more of a criminal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke as thieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look me in the eyes

The door buzzed before it slowly opened, the guard at the next section didn't bother greeting her. 

He led her outside where there was a metal gate. The gate opened, revealing a small parking lot with only a couple cars in it. 

It was the most beautiful sight Clarke had seen. 

She tilted her head up, the sun hit her face. The sky was clear, it was warmer than a usual November day in Virgina. 

She walked though the gate, she heard it close behind her. 

She wasn't really sure who she was looking for. 

The beat up blue pick up's driver door opened.

Bellamy fucking Blake got out of it. He was also holding a can of beer. 

Clarke liked to think that's why she walked over to him. 

He popped open the can and handed it to her. 

She took a nice, long, sip. 

It was cheap and warm beer. But in that moment, it was the best thing she had ever had. 

Bellamy grinned at her. 

"So how have the last 16 months been, Princess?"

She nearly threw her can of beer at him. 

*

The heist that landed Clarke in prison wasn't the greatest job they had ever had. 

In fact, she remembers Bellamy saying it would an easy job. 

Just steal a rich guy's small art collection. 

It wasn't even a lot of money, but Bellamy always had loved the Robin Hood thing. 

They didn't count on the guy's 14 year old son to be home, who called the cops. 

*

Clarke had her window rolled down, the wind blowing though her hair. She closed her eyes. 

Without opening her eyes, she asked, "Where's Finn? I seem to remember you promising to never pick me up from prison. And he promised he always would." 

She opened her eyes and turned toward Bellamy. He had a pretty tight grip on the steering wheel, she noticed. 

"Finn left us, a couple months after you got locked up. Went back to his girlfriend, the mechanic one," he said gruffly. 

Clarke's throat felt tight. She wasn't surprised, he did the same thing to Raven when Raven got locked up. But it still hurt. 

"Can't say I am surprised, he did the same thing to her," she said trying to keep her voice light. 

"He is a shithead," Bellamy said. 

Clarke laughed softly, "You always thought that." 

Bellamy shrugged, "I am a great judge of character."

Clarke was silent for a moment before asking, "How is everyone else?" 

Bellamy sighed, "Well since you have been gone, we haven't pulled any other jobs, Monty is an IT guy at a college, Jasper is working at a hardware store, and Octavia is a waitress at some truck stop cafe." 

Clarke frowned, "You haven't pulled any jobs? Don't you need the money?" 

"We have enough money, having a job takes care of that, " he said flatly. 

"Wait, you have a job? What's your job?" Clarke asked shocked. 

"Don't act so shocked, Princess. I have skills," he said evasively.

"Most of your skills involve beating people up and robbing places," she replied annoyed.

"Apparently the cops look for those things for their advisors," he said. 

Clarke's eyes went wide, "You... Are advising the cops. That's why you haven't pulled any other jobs. " 

Clarke laughed hysterically, "Oh you bastard. You motherfucking bastard. How could you do that to us, to me?!" 

"Clarke, be real, I couldn't go to prison. Octavia needed me. I tried to get them to offer you the same deal, but they refused. And after you went inside, Jasper and Monty didn't wanna pull anything, they all got out the game," he said harshly, "And come on, you don't want steal things anymore. I know you, Clarke. You were done long before you got arrested, you just stayed around for Finn." 

Clarke was silent. He was right, of course. But she was still pissed. 

"You should have told me, we had a deal, Bell," she said. 

"I thought our deal went out the window after we slept together," he responded. 

Clarke clenched her jaw, "You have no right to bring that up. I was upset about Finn and his cheating. We both agreed it was a mistake."

"And then you barely talked to me after! You barely said ten words to me before we got arrested. I thought whatever partnership we had was over," he said angrily. 

Clarke felt like tearing her hair out. 

"And then you went back to fucking Finn, but guess what, Clarke? He never loved you, at least for all the shitty things I have done, I did them because I love you," he continued.

"Oh you love me? Is that why you never visited? Or called? Or wrote me a fucking letter? You know what, Bellamy? I am so sick of your bullshit. You don't love me," she said angrily. 

Bellamy hit the steering wheel, "I have been in love with you since that heist in Dublin! But I didn't say anything because you were with Finn."

Clarke went silent. The car was quiet for a while before Clarke said softly, "The heist in Dublin was three years ago. You have been in love with me for three years?" 

Bellamy sighed, "Yeah, I have. It's really pathetic, to be honest. Octavia told me I should have told before you went to prison but that seemed like the cowards's way out." 

"I would have been pissed if you told me then," she said. 

Bellamy was quiet, he was nervous, she could tell. His eyes were fixated on the road and his grip on the steering wheel was tight. She figured that she should put him out of his misery. 

"I think next time you tell a girl you love her, you should at least take her out to dinner first," she said, "In fact, I think you owe me more than dinner." 

Bellamy smiled at her, "What else do I owe you?" 

She grinned at him, "A place to stay?" 

"Whatever you need, Princess," he said easily. 

She reached over and took one of his hands in hers and closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thief thing is backstory, I might write that eventually. But I had this scene stuck in my head. Please review, comment, and kudos.


End file.
